ADAl's Extras - Destiny
by ADAl44T-KB-O
Summary: Drabbles, ficlets, and other random things I write. Mostly NSFW and explicit PWP scenes. Characters vary and are noted in the beginning of the chapters as are the tags and warnings. DL? DR. *I'm taking requests! See author's note at the end of chapter 1 for details.* Latest chapter: Lykrosis x Tx'liksa.
1. Drabble 1

**Unidentified Male Fallen x Unidentified Female Guardian**

 **Chapter Warning/Tags/Kinks-** Explicit sex, interspecies, consensual, heterosexual.

* * *

 **Drabble 1**

* * *

A pained hiss sounded in the otherwise quiet room, an audible accompaniment to the slight baring of teeth the female displayed as he tried once again to push his large shaft into her much too small body. She was shaking with her efforts, the pain evident by the spine bowing and muscle spasms racking her tiny form, and still she was no closer to admitting him.

"Please," she said again urging him on although she was clearly not enjoying their attempt at mating.

He tried again, a slight push of his powerful hips, and his tip was finally forced inside her warm flesh. She cried out then, loud and sharp, but it was not in pleasure. The overwhelming resistance before and unbearable pressure of her tight sheath crushing down around his shaft now let him know that she was not ready.

"Stop, stop," she pleaded. Her respiration had grown heavy and labored, and she finally allowed the discomfort to show on her face with a grimace.

He pulled back immediately while simultaneously clicking his disapproval at her. The female was being foolish insisting so fervently on mating him now. "Why do you wish to mate?" he asked not understanding her intentions in this moment. "You are agitated and your body tense."

"Tense? Of course, I am. Look at the situation we are in," she snapped, but he knew she was not angry with him. Besides, this female's anger was that of a hatchling when compared to the rage exhibited by Fallen females.

"Unfavorable, yes. Therefore, I ask again; why do you wish to mate? Taking you is ill-advised unless you are relaxed and well-prepared. This you know." He stared down at her waiting for an answer, but she only turned her head to the side and huffed at him. His mate only made that sound when she knew he was right but did not wish to admit it. It was something he had only recently deciphered about his strange female, but now that he understood it, it amused him every time he heard it.

"You will not understand," she finally said quietly.

"You doubt my intelligence?" he asked with the barest hint of a growl, amusement fading.

"Of course, not," she replied turning back to flash a smile at him and indicate she did not intend offense. However, the expression quickly changed to leave her features solemn. "The Fallen do not have this concept."

He clicked understanding then. The female often took actions that made little sense to his kind, but she had her own purpose in doing so. He had quickly learned to stop questioning her motives. If she wished to mate, then he was not inclined to deny her.

He lent over her lithe form to better view the pleasure that would soon overtake her strange features. She may not have had lower claws, but he had found her face was very expressive once he had learned what certain movements indicated. "This concept is of Earth, yes?" he asked although he wasn't really looking for an answer as his right, upper claw moved between her thighs.

"What—", but her speech cut out as he shoved the entire length of one of his digits into her sweet flesh. Her spine arched again, but the shout and scrabbling of her claws against the metal table and his chest were indicative of pleasure, not pain.

Without giving her time to recover, he pressed the digit upward into her ventral wall and rubbed quickly back and forth over the textured, sensitive flesh. Her eyes slammed shut and the intoxicating scent of her arousal finally began to permeate the air. His previously waning erection was now back in full force and he growled lowly with his own surging arousal. The feral sound caused the female to shiver in anticipation and bite at her lower lip, which only succeeding in exciting him even more.

* * *

 **I'm taking drabble/ficlet requests. Nothing extensive, but if anybody wants me to write a quick scene for them, post it in a review to this story or pm me. No timeline, but I'll publish it as a chapter on this story and give you a shoutout unless you request it to be kept private. All characters and content welcome including OC's, but no non-con.**


	2. Drabble 2

**Variation on the events of Friksor. The scene will inevitably be different when we get there in IitU if it is included, but this was something I wrote, then scrapped. You guys can have it.**

* * *

 **Drabble 2**

* * *

He splayed his mandibles at her expressing his anger and clamped down with both claws tearing further into the supple flesh of her waist and putting pressure on her windpipe. Her head pressed back into the cold metal as she cried out and he trilled in pleasure again at the sound, the sound of prey.

She may have been female, but she was not Fallen and her small form, her high-pitched cries only pulled at his desire to hunt her. "They send you to question me. Nuur'khu understand nothing. Destroying your small frame will please me greatly."

"I offer proof," she said straining to articulate from the restrictive hold he had on her throat.

The captain wanted nothing more than to lay waste to her small form, but the declaration that she held proof of her status could not be ignored. He did not release her, but he did pause again, waiting much to his displeasure. When he had given her adequate moments to speak and still she said nothing, he roared at her again in irritation.

"It must be shown," she said quietly and pressed her digits underneath his own claw where it wrapped around her neck.

His first thought was that she just wanted him to release her, but he quickly discarded the idea. The female had been remarkably compliant even whilst he had pinned her to the wall and continually damaged her. With deliberate movements, he first removed his claw from her neck allowing her to respire unhindered and next he lowered her to the ground. Once her feet were planted, he withdrew his other claw causing a gasp of pain to escape her.

The noise was that of prey, instinctually inciting the desire within him to destroy her. Worse yet, displacing his claw allowed her lifeblood to flow freely from the wound and that intoxicating scent bathed his receptors, pulling a low growl from deep within him. "Quickly, Female. My desire to rend your small form grows."


	3. Ficlet 1

**Hi All! I'm back with a ficlet that was requested by someone who would rather remain anonymous. Request was for a Fallen x Guardian blowjob scene.**

 **Unidentified Male Fallen x Female OC**

 **Quick explanation on the OC. Khana Zhorl is a female awoken titan I created for a roleplay I ended up never writing. I just didn't have the time to devote to it especially since I have never done an RP before. Anyways, I had an OC laying around that was relatively developed since I put thought into creating her for the RP and decided to use her.**

 **Chapter Warning/Tags/Kinks-** Explicit sex, interspecies, heterosexual, consensual, oral.

* * *

 **Ficlet 1**

* * *

"What means this, 'ss'cial occassion'?" the captain asked trying his best to repeat the words as he had heard them. He knew his pronunciation was off; in learning the nuur'khu language he had quickly become frustrated with this letter 'P' and others like it. He did not have the proper mouth components to make such sounds and had settled for replacing them with mandible clicks.

"It means a day that is unique for a particular reason, an especially good reason," Khana said as she moved about the cave they used whenever they wanted to see each other. They still hid their interactions as neither was certain how to broach the subject with the vanguard, but she had assured the captain she would say something soon. After all, the vanguard now actively worked with Variks, The Loyal from the Reef, so it could be assumed they would not be opposed to other Fallen allies. Was she going to tell them that he was more than just an ally to her? Not right away; that was definitely a topic to ease into slowly.

"This day is unique, why?" he asked always interested in learning more Earth customs so that he could please his female even if he found them to mostly be strange and frivolous.

"It's my UDD."

"UDD?"

"My Un-Death Day. The name is kind of a joke, not sure who started it, just that it suddenly spread around the Tower and Last City, but it refers to the day a guardian is first revived by their ghost. That was today for me many, many years ago. Do the Fallen keep track of when they are born… or spawned I guess is the case now?" Khana asked as she finally finished removing most of her outer armor and came to stand in front of where he sat.

The captain's upper claws moved to the female's hips, drawing her warm body in closer instinctively. He never tired up being near his female, nor the way her smaller frame seemed to fit perfectly with his own much larger one. "No. Why track this?" he asked curious enough about this UDD to continue the conversation although he was quickly becoming distracted by the awoken's slowly rising pheromone output.

Khana leaned into him more fully as he massaged and lightly scraped down her spine in a way that she loved. Her own hands moved upwards to remove his respirator while she explained, "It's a human custom that guardians adopted and modified. Humans have birthdays, which refers to the day they are born, and they keep track of this day so they can know how many years they have been alive. This is important because in human culture, your age dictates certain things you are allowed to do. For younglings it's really just about having fun celebrating and feeling special because the day is all about them. For guardians, it's an excuse to party."

The captain considered this just for a moment before he shook his helm and scoffed quietly, "Earth foolishness." _I will never understand this concept of 'fun'._

Khana let out a short burst of laughter at his response. "Probably. However…" she said, ruffling his cloak and smoothing her digit tips long his chestplate, "I think you are going to end up liking this day. We are going to do something new."

That caught his attention. He may have scoffed at most Earth ideas, but so far everything his female had wanted to do with him based on how they mated on this planet had been more than pleasing. The captain couldn't help the trill of encouragement that escaped him, which only caused the awoken female to smirk at him. She bent forward slightly to rub against the panels covering his growing erection and he took the opportunity to graze his mandibles along the soft skin of her neck. She let out a quiet moan, her claw becoming more insistent in its efforts to release him, and he returned her enthusiasm with a low growl.

Finally, Khana was able to work open the bio-suit and draw out his thick shaft. She didn't know if it was all Fallen or if he was just extremely well-proportioned for his body size, but her lover was big. Enough so that she may have some difficulty executing her plan, but she was looking forward to the challenge. She gave him a firm squeeze and swept a thumb over his crown to which she received a hiss of pleasure. She did not give him a moment to acclimate, the digit rapidly flicking back and forth before she changed to stroking him up and down instead.

The heat from her claw felt so good against his sensitive shaft. The captain released a set of quiet trills to let her know how much he appreciated the attention she was paying to his ridges and pore lines. Never had he thought simple rubbing could feel so good, even against his waste organ, which is why he was resistant initially, but the female's persistence was a boon.

Shifting towards him, the captain thought she would climb into his lap to ride him as she sometimes favored, but instead she knelt in front of him. The position was new and he was interested in her intentions, but that curiosity faded, instantly overtaken by apprehension as her mouth moved toward his organ. He began to insist that she desist, but her wet tongue flicked out across his tip and he groaned loudly instead. "What is this action?" he demanded, respiration coming out in short pants as he tried to calm himself.

"Mmm. It has many names: oral sex, giving head, blowjob. Sucking dick is a personal favorite of mine." Khana paused flicking her tongue across him, another hiss of pleasure the result much to her delight. She knew that he would be disinclined to allow her to do this given that Fallen viewed any type of weaponry coming close to their sensitive parts as a bad idea, so she had not warned him beforehand. "Basically," she continued blowing warm air against him to keep up the stimulation, "I'm going to lick you and suck you and do all sorts of things that will have you growling and bucking in pleasure until you cum in my mouth."

The female's words made his already rock hard shaft painful. He could not have been more aroused in that moment, his body feeling as though a flare of burning energy had taken root inside. "You tempt me, Female, with your words and wicked tongue. However, the idea, teeth near my organ, does not enthuse me."

"I know, but you felt that same way about my hands in the beginning and think about how much you enjoy it when I stroke you now," and she emphasized her point by doing just that.

His helm fell backwards at her ministrations, pleasure lancing through his entire body. He tried to focus passed the feeling to consider her words, but she was making it impossible. In fact, she was probably doing it on purpose because he had already decided to acquiesce. "I will allow it. Know this, Female, I enjoy mating you, but should you bite me…" and he dug his upper claws into her shoulders hard enough to pierce, "you will understand Fallen viciousness."

"No biting, promise," she replied a little breathy both from the arousal at his intensity, but also from the slight pain he was causing. For a moment, she felt the unease that was always lingering just below the surface that came from interacting so intimately one of the Fallen. He would not hesitate to use force to make a point. The things he could do to her if she ever truly angered him… she shivered at just the thought and not in the good way.

Khana pushed those doubts away preferring to focus on how attentive he normally was, even going so far as to be called sweet sometimes although he probably wouldn't have seen it that way. Besides, in this moment, kneeling in front of him cock in hand as he stared down at her, she was also reminded of just how fucking hot he was. Everything about the captain was utterly masculine and painstakingly arousing. And by the Traveler did he have stamina!

No, now that she thought about it, she was more than ready for a long night of getting pounded into the cave walls, alien or not.

But first, it was her turn to blow his mind. Eyes focused on his the entire time, Khana proceeded to give him a long, slow lick from base to tip. The action was greeted by another groan and a series of sharp clicks. She swirled her tongue around his head and then pulled it into her mouth and sucked with fervor.

The captain gave a shrill warble, hips bucking involuntarily at the wet heat that tightened around his shaft and pulled. His upper claws flashed out grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her off him. It was too much; he was overwhelmed.

"Relax," she said prepared for this reaction. Before her, the captain had not mated anyone else in a long time, which had initially caused him to be extra sensitive to practically everything they did. She could only imagine what it was like for him to feel this for the first time.

The captain warred with his body, willing himself to calm down for the female to proceed. His respiration was still ragged, his body and mind riled up with the urge to mate and claim. The warm claw still grasping him did nothing to help and when the female's mouth covered his crown again before he had a chance to fully quiet himself, he came undone.

He wanted her, he wanted her **now**. His straining erection throbbed painfully and his only desire was to be inside her. His claws flexed in anticipation, ready to shred her remaining armor and take her right—

"Stop," Khana said forcefully, knowing exactly what he intended to do.

The captain growled reflexively at being denied, but he would not force himself on a female. His growl turned to distressed clicking, why did she not want to mate with him?

"Claws on the bench. No touching until I say it is okay. Tonight, I will have my way with you."

So she was not denying him, she was… "You mean to tease?" he asked remembering the word she had taught him for this concept.

Khana gave a throaty laugh. "Oh yes, tease and torture and drive you crazy with pleasure," she said causing more distressed clicking from him much to her amusement, "but trust me, you will enjoy it and then we will mate… as many times as you desire."

A sharp intake of air and then he made a show of placing all four claws against the edge of the rock, probably in reaction to the open invitation she had just given him to fuck all night. Khana always enjoyed a few orgasms and then she was ready to sleep, but he was insatiable. She was usually done long before he was, but tonight she was determined to outlast him.

"Ready?" she asked when he had seemingly calmed. She received a quick arm flick of confirmation.

Not quite sure she believed how ready he actually was, Khana took him into her mouth again and worked down extremely slow. She needed some time to get used to his size to avoid gagging, but she was also worried that he might not be able to control himself. Even a small buck from him would have a good deal of force behind it and she did not want to be injured if she wasn't ready for it. Finding a comfortable point, she fisted his shaft somewhere near the middle touching her lips, and then paused.

His hips were twitching, muscles tense, and his appreciative trill had become almost constant, but he felt controlled. Taking that as a good sign, she started a slow bob, tongue laving against the inferior ridge as she worked.

"Klk," he said unable to contain himself. He had thought the rubbing was good, but this, this, was something else entirely.

Encouraged, Khana picked up her pace slightly and alternated between flicking her tongue and sucking. Both actions resulted in loud noises escaping her lover. His hips finally started to move, thrusting up and down lightly, and she changed her rhythm to match his pace.

The captain let out another groan, hips moving faster. By the servitors, nothing had ever felt so good. He was grateful the female allowed him to move, controlling the pace. He could feel the pressure starting to build, his movements becoming more erratic and frenzied as he approached his climax.

"Khana." Her name came out low in his attempt to warn her, but she did not need it; she could feel it. Her hand moved then, stroking him up and down in time with both their movements and adding another layer of stimulation. That did it. Strong hips jerked upwards, pushing his shaft into the back of her throat as she removed her hand, and she prepared herself for a rush of sweet fluids.

His organ throbbed, pleasure finally tipping over that heightened edge and exploding within him. The captain growled into the open air, higher thought processes washed away under a torrent of ecstasy. His seed spurted out, thick, clear fluid filling the female's mouth and spilling back down his shaft as she was unable to consume it all.

Khana continued to suck on his waning erection through the remaining throbs and shivers. When she finally let up, his body sagged slightly, the first time she had ever seen him not looking all perfectly composed and dignified. Her pride peaked a little at that and she silently congratulated herself on a job well done.

He regained himself rather quickly, not that she was surprised. Fallen were proud creatures. Perfect posture assumed once again, he gently lifted her up into his lap. Khana leaned her head against his chest knowing what was coming next. A deep rumble started, low at first, but gradually increasing in pitch and frequency. He was purring.

That sound, there was something about it, something calming and yet exciting at the same time. She loved that sound and she knew that he knew she loved it.

"So," she said pulling back to look at him, "what did you think?"

The captain didn't say anything for a moment, then, "When next is a ss'cial occassion day?"

Khana could only laugh.

* * *

 **I've been wanting to write a scene like that for a while, but haven't gotten there in IitU yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this quick little ficlet. Send more requests! I'm having a good time writing them.**

* * *

 **Fallen Language**

 **Listed in order of appearance:**

 **Klk-** Fallen curse word closest to 'shit'


	4. IitU - Deleted Scene 1

**Lykrosis x Tx'liksa**

This is just a random ficlet of these two enjoying each other. This can be included in the Indulging in the Unknown universe, but at an undesignated point in the timeline, so we'll call it a deleted scene. Its just for fun, so enjoy it.

 **Chapter Warning/Tags/Kinks-** Explicit sex, interspecies, consensual, heterosexual.

* * *

 **IitU -** **Deleted Scene 1**

* * *

"Come here," Lykrosis growled as he watched the female's covering slip down her curves and fall to the floor. The anticipation was already causing his lifeblood to pump faster. It had been many moments since they had last been alone, and as much as he didn't mind sharing her, he was going to enjoy this. It would be one moment just for them.

The tiny smile that already graced her lips slowly grew until it was a shining thing.

That smile pulled at something inside of him, caused a feeling that he didn't understand but was beginning to appreciate more and more. However, as pleasing as that smile was to him, he wanted to see a completely different expression on her face.

Tx'liksa did just as Lykrosis commanded, but every step was a slow, calculated sway of her hips. She was teasing him, he knew, but he didn't mind in the least. No, instead he enjoyed her show and allowed it to build the anticipation as it was meant to.

Claws swept along her own flesh, caressing the sultry expanses. Her eyes grew heavy as she advanced on him, an indication that her actions were arousing her just as much as him. She slipped one strap of her bra over her left shoulder and paused just in front of him. She was focused on that loosened strap like it was the most important thing in this world. Then, she peered up at him from behind a lock of her hair and this time her smile was mischievous.

He growled lowly again, claws flexing readily as the memory of her warm, taut flesh taunted him in the most pleasant of ways.

Her claws moved to the other strap and slid it down as slowly as she possibly could.

This game always pleased him.

That same claw moved between them and finally beckoned him forward, which was all the encouragement he needed.

Lykrosis drew her in tight against him, so he could share in her warmth. His claws ran along her body, tracing the muscles and curves, creating faint red lines but never once splitting the flesh. Each claw found a sensitive area: nape of her neck, small of her back, left nipple, and low on her abdomen.

After only a few moments of massaging, Tx'liksa released a low moan for him and pressed harder against his body. She was always so responsive.

He wanted her, but not so much to rush this. Rubbing and flicking, his claws moved, and the female grew hotter and hotter. The evidence of her arousal was saturating the air, the pheromone levels in the small space rising until they were almost overwhelming.

Tx'liksa was not unaffected by the scents, her own sensitivity to the compounds almost as high as his. A claw pushed against his on her abdomen encouraging him lower.

"More. Please," she begged, and those words were liquid fire in his veins. His dick went fully erect as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and he moved toward the closest bulkhead. Her mouth went to his neck, tongue licking along flesh and carapace alike. Her claws were not idle, one moving to stroke his shaft and the other to rub against one of his sensitive lower claws.

Lykrosis groaned, the heat against him almost searing. Now he had no patience left; she stripped it from him with her knowledgeable movements. He shoved her up against the wall, knowing that his rough treatment would only turn her on more.

She pulled back from his neck, gaze moving between them.

He knew she liked to watch him enter her and he was not inclined to deny her. Lykrosis lined himself up and slid into her tight flesh with one smooth thrust. A shout from the female accompanied his trill of pure bliss. She was so warm and wet, evidence to just how much she desired him.

Her bright, blue eyes moved to his own and he started up a slow, rhythmic pace. He wanted this to last.

However, the female had her own ideas. She pulled against his neck, beckoning him closer to her chest.

Before she even said it, he knew what she intended, and his hips slammed into her roughly in his excitement, an almost predatory growl escaping him.

"Bite me."

* * *

 **So…? Hope you guys enjoyed that little ficlet. I literally just finished writing it in about 2hrs, barely edited it, and am now posting. Sometimes it is kind of nice to just write something and not stress over it.**


End file.
